Levant Arab Republic
The Levant Arab Republic (الجمهورية العربية الشامية(Arabic)) is a nation that spans from Aleppo to Amman, comprising much of Syria, Lebanon, Palestine and Jordan. The nation is united by a federal government in the capital, Damascus. History Ystovia was the previous power that controlled the region called the Levant in the Middle East and collapsed after the Great Leap that left Facebook Nations and into the NationStates multiverse. The Middle East resulted in anarchy that several groups such as military battalions, paramilitaries and warlords began fighting for power. Levant Unification War Main article: Levant Unification War General Zev Derwish was a commander of a tank battalion in Latakia prior and during this civil war. As the President of Syria left the country he was left in command of the rump state. He got the support of the New Empire of Japan and defended the territories he controlled, leading to his counter-offensive that conquered much of the Levant with the exception of Golan Heights, Gaza and Palestine. Along the way he won the allegiance of lesser officers and destroyed rival generals and Islamists that threatened to hinder his progress. Israeli - Levant Crisis When the general prepared to conquer Palestine, he received news that Israel was taking land as well. He was forced to accelerate his campaign to take Palestine, barely able to take the West Bank including East Jerusalem shortly after the campaign in Jordan. Before engagements with Israel took place, he was ordered by the New Empire of Japan not to attack but discuss a diplomatic solution to prevent war that would potentially undo his efforts. After negotiations his territories were agreed to be Syria, Lebanon, Jordan and the Palestinian West Bank while Israel was allotted the rest of Palestine including Gaza and the Golan Heights. Additionally, Jerusalem was split into the Levant's East and Israeli West. The rebirth of the Levant General Derwish hurried himself with post-war reconstruction. He resign from his position in the military and now appointed himself President of the Levant Arab Republic, commander in-chief of the military as well. He ordered the military to rout out remnants of his opposition while he hired engineers and loaned some of his men to rebuild infrastructures. He knows there is more to repair and looks to do so. CDC Membership The Levant Arab Republic applied for CDC membership, sponsored by the New Empire of Japan. The bid was successful, now becoming a part of a military alliance that gives the country stronger regional influence. Maronite Munity Main page: Maronite Mutiny A separatist movements by Lebanese Maronites caused a bloody regional civil war in the country. This crisis also damaged the economy by threatening inflation and food shortages, forcing the Levantine government to temporarily lower tariffs and loosen restrictions for Israeli food products (it is left for the consumers to decide to buy anyway). 1st Anniversary of the Levant Arab Republic A year passed since the formation of the Levant Arab Republic. It's endurance has shown the world that the dream of a Pan-Arab state can be made. At Damascus there was a parade the commemorate the occaision, organised with and included the various ministries and the military. President Derwish spoke of how the Levant should not be defined by European drawn borders and be united as a brotherhood under the Pan-Arab ideology. He however announced changes that will take place within four years. Embargo Main article: Embargo against the Levant Arab Republic On 11th April 2062, the Levantine Arab Republic was placed under an embargo headed by PAMA, Israel, New Canterlot Republic and Neroth Sig Centrian, stopping most trades and bringing the economy to a jolting halt. The country faced a short period of economic downturns. It want through fast economic restructuring that limits reliance on foreign growth, and become self-sufficient before considering exporting. The embargo lasted until August 2065. Post-embargo The embargo had it's own benefits. The regional isolation accelerated the divsersification of the economy towards self-sustainability. Foreign trade diminished, but the upgrade of the Bassel Al-Assad Airport into a Spaceport created a more direct route into Genji Japanese trade. Now with the embargo lifted, the country will now see an economic boon as foreign investments will soon return. The value of the Lira lowered, allowing much cheaper exports. Anis Presidency On 16th May 2067, Syrian businessman Mohammed Anis was elected to presidency. President Anis' priority is to electrify the economy to competitive levels. He began aggressive foreign investments. Politics Main article: Politics of the Levant Arab Republic The Levant Arab Republic's government is a single-party Federal government dominated by the Levant Unity Party of President Derwish. To make the Pan-Arab nation functional the country is governed and divided into the five states: Palestine, Lebanon, Syria and Jordan. Damascus is made the fifth-state to promote a decentralised government. All of the states govern their own domestic policies with some exceptions that Federal law will overpower. Each State have their own assemblies where election of officials are free. Elections are held every two and a half years to determine the MPs that will be part of the upper or lower houses. The President is appointed by the dominant party. A politician can only be a president for two consecutive terms in a lifetime. The Prime Minister is elected in the elections. Opposition parties include the Levantine Democratic Party and the Levantine Unionist Party. Parties that are ethnic nationalist and religious are banned from entering elections. Foreign Policy Main artice: Foreign relations of the Levant Arab Republic Foreign policy of the Levant Arab Republic works in gaining an upper hand over her neighbours, as seen with the application to CDC membership. It's largest ally and trade partner is the New Empire of Japan, who brokered deals in the former's favour. The Levant is in good terms with Armenia, Turkestan, Cuba, Georgia, Egypt, Maghreb and East Prussia. The Republic is also a supporter of the Silk Rail network. The Levant Arab Republic is part of the Second Terra Treaty and the Silk Road Trade Organisation. Human rights Human rights records are sketchy at best, but there are little reports of violence. President Derwish has disclosed records of human rights abuse by corrupt governments and rebels alike and punished them accordingly. Capital punishment is legal. Current laws allow the death penalty for treason; espionage; murder; arson resulting in death; attempting a death-eligible crime; recidivism for a felony punishable by forced labor for life; political acts and military offences such as bearing arms against Syria in the ranks of the enemy, desertion of the armed forces to the enemy, insubordination, rebellion and acts of incitement under martial law or in wartime; violent robbery; terrorism; subjecting a person to torture or barbaric treatment during the commission of gang-robbery; rape; membership in the Muslim Brotherhood; joining the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant; drug trafficking; political dissidence and falsification of material evidence resulting in a third party being convicted for a drug offense and sentenced to death. Executions are carried out by hanging in public. Military Main article: Levant Armed Forces '' The Levant Armed Forces is the official military of the nation. It is comprised of the Army, Navy and Air Force with the Army the largest branch. Conscription requires all able-bodied men of 18-years old to serve in the Levant Armed Forces for at least 18 months. Service in the military is often necessary for career advancement. Those that object military service are given another option in the construction units, reserved for anyone that can't use weaponry for religious reasons. The New Empire of Japan gives financial support in arming the military. Economy ''Main article: Economy of the Levant Arab Republic The Levant Arab Republic's economy is small but the sectors within them are diverse. Agriculture, mining, oil, textile and tourism are the largest sectors. Fruits, olives and cotton are farmed in the countryside and trees that can no longer produce olives are cut for handicrafts or furniture. The mines are rich in phosphates. Though oil focuses in the Al-Hasakah region, it still powers cities and is used to manufacture plastics. The textile industry is largely made of cotton but silk has a token presence. Cultural heritages dating back to the Biblical era and the Dead Sea help power the tourism industry. The nation's policy is to promote business while the Federal state controls the essential service. The Private sector mostly dominate Jordan and Lebanon's economy while much of Syria and Palestine are controlled by the public sector. The Levant Arab Republic's largest trading partner is the New Empire of Japan, exporting agricultural products while importing essential machinery. The nation holds a strict law that prohibits GMOs and pesticides in agriculture. Geography The Levant Arab Republic is in the namesake, most of the Levant region (Israel and Cyprus being the exception). Much of the nation is a desert with the population centering in coastal cities. The governates of Lebanon, Tartus, Latakia are blessed with water to empower the agricultural industry. Lake Assad provides a water source for agriculture and hydroelectric power. The Eupharates river starting from the neighbouring Turkey flows through the country into Iraq, also giving a boon for water source. The Republic is connected to the Gulf of Aqaba and the Mediterranean Sea so to an extent, a maritime passage to the Indian Ocean and the Atlantic Ocean are available respectively. Demographics Main article: Demographics of the Levant Arab Republic Arabs are the largest ethnic group in the nation with minorities made of Kurds, Armenians, Assyrians, Circassians, Mandaeans, Maronites, Chechens and Turkmens. Ethnic tensions are kept on bay by the presence of the military and it's international allies, ordered to quell any ethnic and sectarian violence. Religion Islam is the largest religion with Christian minorities and Islam itself is divided between the Sunni sect and other smaller sects such as Shias and Alawites. As a secular nation all religions are protected by law but is kept strictly separate from politics. Damascus has the Umayyad Mosque. In Jerusalem, the country holds the Haram Al-Sharif mosque: the third holiest Islamic site in the world. Orthodox Christians in the country are divided between the local Jerusalem Patriarchate in Jordan and Palestine, and the Antiochian Patriarchate in Lebanon and Syria. Both follow the Revised Julian calendar in feasts. Language Arabic is the official language but Hebrew, Kurdish and English are also spoken. Most sign languages are written in Arabic and English. Population The civil wars have ravaged the predecessor states and created a refugee problem. There is a diaspora living overseas, mostly concentrated in Europe. As the war ended, some are making their return to rebuild ther lives while others stay for the distrust in the new government, better living conditions or for the income that can be exchanged to the Levantine Lira favourably for living in the country. Revolutions in surrounding countries such as Iran saw a number of expatriates that fled their country and seeking protection. Iranian nationals that were loyal to the previous Islamic regime made the majority of refugees but before they were allowed entry to the country were screened by the Levantine government to prevent war criminals from entering. Most former regime personnels either integrated into the civil service or served the military to be eligible for protection. Majority of the Iranian refugess stay in Lebanon where Shia Islam is a plurality or the Shia populated coastal cities in Syria. Culture The Levantine government provides the essential healthcare, education, energy and water through state-run enterprises. This is justified to ensure even the poor can benefit from the services. Education Both public and private schools are available. Public schools are managed by the Ministry of Education: responsible for creating standards to be applied to all states and supplying schools with equipment such as textbooks. The public schools follow a British-style curriculum, but modified to pander to the needs of Arab-speaking students. Education is open to both boys and girls regardless of social class. Students learn Arabic, Mathematics, Science, English, History, Art, Music and Geography from primary education. Public transportation Public transportation is available in all major cities but as the current state limited to trains and buses. Paying a small fare, people can utilise these services. There are also special buses dedicated to travel to cities in other States. Transportation is believed to be likely to improve after the Silk Rail project reaches completion. Cuisine Levantine cuisine spans to traditional and diverse cuisine from Syria, Jordan, Lebanon and Palestine. The most popular street-food is arguably falafel with kebabs coming close. The Levantines take a large amount of protein from beans and lamb in their diet, with main source of fat coming from olive oil. Due to secular policies alcohol is legal throughout the country, but must be purchased from state-run stores. In 23rd January 2062, the Levant Arab Republic declared to challenge the largest portion of hummus created. Leisure Sports such as football are promoted throughout the country as a means to unite all people. Football is the most popular sport with a local league and local football teams. A national team also exists, sponsorered by the government and the private sector. The country looks to send athletes to qualify in the Olympic Games. An initiative of President Derwish is to repopularise the Hammam bath houses. He promotes the hammam as a communal ground where all faiths can mingle and in order to conserve water supplies. Projects The Levant Arab Republic, being a new nation that rose from the ashes are currently undergoing various projects; both civilian and military. A highway project is under construction with restoration of pre-Levant highways a priority. The first construction milestone will be reached when a link to Damascus and Amman are established, followed by extension to East Jerusalem and Beirut. Damascus International Airport is currently under repairs from the war of unification and the formation of a national carrier is under progress. The government hopes that reconstruction of the aviation industry will speed up repairs, using cultural heritages to attract money from tourists. The Jordanian and Palestinian sides of the Dead Sea are looked at for potential. The Levant government hopes to have a number of resorts complete to attract tourists while promoting cosmetics and medicine made from Dead Sea salt and minerals. In 15th December, President Derwish unveiled what he called the "Oasis": a massive resort complex with facilies such as libraries, internet cafe, public baths, hotels, restaurants and spa using the available commodities from the Dead Sea. The project received investment from the Levant Arab Republic's government and Tenno Sugihito personally. Gallery Levant Arab Republic Civ V Style.jpeg Levant Arab Republic Cities and Borders.png|Full map with cities, roads, and borders. East Jerusalem.jpg|East Jerusalem Palestine Security Forces.jpg|Soldiers of the Levant Arab Army 1200px-Citadel_of_Aleppo.jpg|Citadel of Aleppo Palestine_flag_fluttering_in_the_sky_of_the_city_of_Ramallah.JPG|The Levantine flag fluttering in Ramallah, Palestine LAR Kaiserreich.png Category:Nations Category:Levant Arab Republic Category:CDC Members Category:CDC Earth Category:Asia Category:Middle East